Sandstorms in the Sea of Eternity
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Jasmine has a status equivalent to that of a princess but unlike the princesses from Cinderella and Snow White, she has yet to find happiness. And the path she seeks might be found in a young man.(I know its rated R, but I won't include anything THAT bad.
1. Default Chapter

(Hello everyone! In this fic, I decided to include Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin! I hope you enjoy this! Be sure to read and review if you feel like it. If you would like to share some your ideas with me send them in a review as well as your feelings about this fic. Shukran Jazilan!(Arabic for "Thank You Very Much!") Also, all fictional characters belong to their repective owners.

Jasmine walked on the streets of the vibrant Baghdadi city in the nice warm morning. Today would be one of those very few days in which she got to explore and look around the city in where she lived. _Also, she would be alone with no one watching over her like a child._ To make her look like an ordinary person, she wore a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt.

On this particular street, there was a selection of marts, and shops to go from. It was a good thing that she brought money with her she thought happily. Deciding that she would go take a look around to see if there was anything that she would want walked over to the street. There were groceries, and some clothes for sale. But none of that caught her interest. As she walked by what seemed like the last shop, a young man dressed in an Arabian tunic and with a kaffiyeh on his head called over to her. He was a cute boy she thought flirtingly. The boy had long blonde hair that hung in bangs over his face. "Excuse me! Miss would you like to buy a trinket? It'll surely bring you great fortune!" he said to her as she walked. Jasmine walked to him. "Well, what would you like to sell me?" she inquired seeing nothing for sale anywhere near him. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a beautiful golden lamp. She dazzled at it's attractiveness, but she didn't have any need for such things. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not interested in it. But thank you anyway" she began to walk away, but the boy would have none of it. "I have a feeling that great things will happen to you by God's will. As a faithful servant of his, I present it to you as a gift" he said bowing down to her holding up the lamp. "Please take it" he said. Not really sure what to do, she took it from him with uncertainty. "All you have to do is rub on the lamp and make a wish" with that, he ran off and disappeared into the bustling crowd. Deciding that she would sell the thing later on to get money to give away as almsgiving, she placed the gold lamp in her purse.

She continued to stroll on the streets. She went to a new restaurant that opened called Ali Baba's. She went to eat there. And as a treat to their customers they put up a play for the audience to watch which no other than "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" It was the first time she had seen a play and laughed happily as she watched it.

After a day's full of activities, and deciding that she had been out long enough went to walk back home. Wanting to see if the lamp the young man had given her had really worked, she took it out for a moment and rubbed it. As a child, she remembered reading Cinderella. It was an amazing story to her. Magic stirred inside her and wished that her life would be full of happiness and having a prince to share it with. Yes! That would be her wish. A prince! _I wish for a prince to come to me! _she thought while rubbing it. For a second, she was naïve as a little child. Quickly getting herself back together, she continued her walk home.

As she passed by an alleyway, three men came out of the darkness and grabbed her. They threw her in the alley from which they just burst out of. Two of them held her arms and legs as she struggled to break free. There was a third one in front of here.

"Why are you out so late?" he asked smiling and laughed. It was obvious to her that he had bad intentions in mind. "You should not walk out all alone without a man to accompany you" he continued. But this time however, his tone was evil. He began to unbutton his pants.

Jasmine screamed as loud as she could, but soon one of the men put a hand over her mouth. Tears were coming out of her eyes. A horrible thing was just going to happen. Just then, a figure appeared and punched the man who was standing up hard in the face. Blood spilled out from his nose and mouth. The two other men let go of Jasmine and ran up to attack him. But with a few simple kicks and punches they were down on the ground just as their predecessor had. Jasmine kept her eyes on this person who had come out of no where to save her. She was in a state of bewilderment. This young man who had come to her rescue had the most beautiful cobalt blue eyes she had ever seen and his hair was similar to that of the boy who had given her the lamp, but it had a better more unique style she thought. Her staring at him stopped when guards came armed with assault rifles. They were led by a big muscular man named Razoul. She knew him.

"What has happened here!" he barked looking around and surprised to Jasmine among the people here. Seeing three men on the ground writhing in pain, he went over to the stranger that had just come. "You! I demand an explanation!" he barked to him. "I heard a woman scream and I came to help her" he replied to the large man his eyes looking up to him and spoke in a calm tone. Assuming that the three on the floor were the ones who caused the screaming, he said to the other guards accompanying him: "Take these filthy street rats to prison!" Now turning to the young man, he said: "And you shall be taken in for questioning" he spat out of his mouth and gestured for the other guards to take him too. Her heart dropped as they took himway. She knew what would likely happen to those who were taken in, whether it was just questioning or you really did commit a crime or not. Them being tortured was only one awful thing that can happen... "He didn't do anything. Let him go!" she pleaded to Razoul. There was a fierceness in his eyes, but now being spoken to by Jasmine, he stayed calm and respectful. "I'm sorry. But those who are involved must be arrested" he spoke looking down on her. "And you are to come with me." She complied and they got in a limousine. She kept a mental image of the stranger that had saved her. She was sad because she knew what his fate would be.

(Btw, the guy who gave Jasmine the lamp is Quatre.)

(I hope you liked it! Remember please read&review. I also would like to give some credit to Mitsugi's Bridlewood Manor which kinda gave me an idea of what to do. It's long but cool(unfortunately it's about Heero and Duo being gay so far but it's still really great) Check it out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine waited in the isolated room that looked like any living room of the palace sitting on a chair emotionless. In the room were a few palace guards who were ordered to keep an eye on her. _What will happen to that boy?_ She thought about it the whole time. Even that very terrible thing that was going to happen to her didn't even come to her mind as a priority. After a few hours, the room's door opened.

"You are not to be out of home without protection" said the official wearing a suit who came in. "These are orders from your father. You will have a new personal bodyguard arrive here tomorrow." Jasmine mentally burst into disgust as the man mentioned "her father." "Well why doesn't he just come and tell me himself?!" she spoke rashly. The man's eyes opened wide for a second surprised that she would say such a thing but kept silent. No one dared to speak like that.

With nothing more to say, the man turned to leave for the door, but Jasmine walked over and grabbed his arm. "That young man who saved me...what has happened to him?" she asked wanting to know her eyes showing how she felt. But he shook her hand off and left without an answer.

She spent the night in her room dressed in her pajamas. But she was still thinking about that man who saved her. She didn't know why but her heart was beating hard. Why was she feeling like this?! They had never knew each other before and yet there was this attraction. Why?...But she felt sad because their was a chance that he had been executed. He would've been lucky to receive a long prison sentence...but no sentence was torture free. Mentally tired from thinking a lot she slowly fell asleep in her cozy bed.

Jasmine awoke up to a fine morning. She went to the balcony of her room that overlooked a nice view of the city. On the rails two birds chirped happily. She smiled at the sight. But then that same feeling from last night also woke up from inside her. _Oh no..._Before she had time to think about it further, her telephone beside her bed rang.

"Hello?" she asked picking it up. "Madam, your new servant is here at the lobby" said a voice and then hung up. She put on a robe and headed for lobby. When she got there, she was surprised to see who it was.

Heero was standing instead of sitting down on the luxurious couch dressed in a Republican Guard uniform. He had been waiting here for only a few minutes until the lady of the house came. It was the young woman he had rescued from the previous night. She had long hair that was tied up in a braid that extended to her legs. She had light brown honey skin that was smooth and soft like silk. Not that he cared or was interested but she was a very beautiful woman he thought.

Upon seeing him, her jaw slightly dropped and her eyes opened expressing joy. "Are you here to work for me?" she asked speaking softly. "Yes ma'am" he responded attentively with and saluted like a soldier but still had no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the short chapter. I just wanted to get this part over with. However, I promise to write longer chapters in the future. Please Read & Review! Also, if you'd like to share some of your ideas of what I should put in this story with me send them as a review as well as what you think of my fic. If I decide to add it to the things I come up with, I'll be sure to mention you and give you credit. Shukran Jazilan!

Sincerely,

Maj.Gen.


End file.
